Letters to Lovivo
by spicy tomato fairy
Summary: Everyday Spain writes Romano a letter. A letter that he will never send.
1. Entry 1

**_Dear Lovi._**

**_Hola~! _**

**_Yesterday I was speaking with France about how cute you are and he suddenly handed me this journal, how weird is that? _**

**_He said that I have repressed feelings for Mi Tomate. (I am starting to think you are right about him having a few screws loose.) What's there to repress! I tell you every time I see you. you just never believe me._**

**_~ with love Espana _**

Spain finished the short first entry and hid the journal away under some pointless paperwork in his desk.

_This is bound to be an interesting experience. _He thought before he went back to doing paperwork before his boss came to yell at him.

To Be Continued

A.N.

Hello!

This is the first story I have ever posted, so I hope you like it!


	2. Tomatoes

**_Mi Querido_**

**_Good morning Lovi~_**

**_It's so bright and sunny here in Spain. how I wish you could see it! _**

**_The tomatoes are starting to come up in the backyard. I know how much you love this time of year, or maybe you just love the tomatoes that come along with this time of year...anyway! do you want to come over and help me pick them? _**

**_wait. I should probably ask you that in person, but then again you always seem to show up around this time of year a lot...Lovi are you using me for my tomatoes? _**

With that sentence Spain leaned back in his chair _is he using me for tomatoes? _For any normal person the answer who be 'No', but then again this is Lovino. Which means it's a definite possibility.

Spain Let out a sigh and finished his entry.

**_The saddest part about that is even if you are I don't care as long as I get to see you._**

**_-From your hopeless Spaniard. _**

Not even a minute after Spain put his journal away the front door slammed open soon followed by yelling.

"ESPAÑA! GET YOUR LAZY SPAINISH ASS DOWN HERE!"

_right on queue._

To Be Continued.


	3. I lost

**_Dear Lovi!_**

**_Spain lost!_**

**_How can we have lost! We were the champions! champions!_**

**_Personally I think England cursed me...again, but he is not doing that great ether so that makes up for it. a little._**

**_Well on the bright side England isn't doing that well ether., so that is a good thing._**

**_Thanks for pummeling him. that was surprisingly satisfying._**

**_from your slightly depressed Spaniard._**

TO BE CONTINUED

{{A.N.}}

Sorry for not updating! I have graduation and a whole lot of stuff to do for school. but never fear! even though I didn't update I have a lot of entries to post!


	4. Kitten Smitten

**_Dear Lovi~!_**

**_I just saw you, so I didn't write to you 'cause well you where in my house for a few day, so I just talked to you._**

**_but since this is a (quote France)' learning exercise' I thought I might as well catch up on my 'letters' to you._**

**_ I am not sure what to say... I mean you were just here..._**

**_OH~I know what i can tell you!_**

**_When you were here I forgot to tell you. I am getting a cat!_**

**_Yep! Remember when I disappeared for a few hours? _**

**_I was out for a walk, and I came across a pet shop._**

**_In the window was the cutest kitten I have ever seen!_**

**_He is light brown and has olive eyes! That isn't even the best part. He has a curl just like yours! _(wait. Lovi can cats have curls...?)**

**_He looks just like you! which makes him adorable! _**

**_oh well I am going to get him later today. I know you two will get alone fantastically!_**

**_I think I am going to name him Roma. after Mi Amor Romano._**

**_-Love the soon to be papa. España_**

TO BE CONTINUED

{{A.N.}}

yep. neko!romano has made his entrance!


	5. hardwood floors

**_Amorcito,_**

**_Roma is not cute!_**

**_Today I let him adventure around the house for the first time._**

**_I think it went well. although Roma now has a vendetta against the hardwood floor in the kitchen. In his defense in was a very unpleasant experience...for the both of us. I have the scars to prove it._**

_"MEOW!"_

Spain looking down from his desk to see Roma looking up at him expectantly.

"Don't worry cutie~ I'll feed you dinner once I am done writing to Mi Amor.

"_MEOW! _

**_Sorry Lovi, I have to go feed Roma in a minute so my letter might get cut short.  
_**

**_Did I tell you Roma loves tomatoes? the other day I was just minding my own business when he stole my tomatoes! _**

**_Can kittens eat tomatoes? He hasn't been acting weird or anything, so it's good right?_**

"MEOW!"

"Sorry Roma! I am finished now."

**_Good night Mi Amor_**

**_-Love your Spaniard _**

To Be Continued


	6. sleep

**_Lovi. _**

**_Did you know cats hate sleep?_**

**_Oh no~ They don't hate it when they are sleeping. _**

**_No.~ they can do that from hours._**

**_The second you go to sleep guess what? It's play time!_**

**_I mean he is cute and I love him, but I need sleep!_**

**_It's been almost a week since i slept through the night._**

**_Hopefully I can get some before France and Prussia get here tomorrow._**

**_yes Lovi, I know you don't trust them, but I really like hanging out with mi amigos! plus their not that bad once you get use to them personality...attributes_**

**_I hope Roma and Gilbrid get along. _**

**_- Love your very tired Spaniard_**

To Be Continued


	7. SOS

**_Help Lovi~!_**

**_It didn't go well!_**

**_I am going to do some damage control at Germany's place.  
_**

**_I'll write you later._**

**_-love you very worried Spaniard_**

To Be Continued

{A.N}

Thank all of you!

Especially the reviewers you are so sweetest!


	8. That went well

**_My Dear Lovi,_**

**_ I don't think Prussia is going to forgive me for a long while._**

**_Gilbrid will be fine! most likely. It was only a small scratch, and Roma didn't even catch him for that long. _**

**_Yeah. The good thing that came out of this whole situation was France thought it was hilarious. _**

**_On a vaguely similar note France says that I am quote "almost as whipped by Roma as you are by Lovino" _**

**_That is just not true._**

**_Roma's a cat! all I want to do with him is cuddle and play. Although I would like to do that with you too. _**

**_wait! not that way! well maybe that way, but you... I am gonna stop there._**

**_-Love Antonio_**

To Be Continued


End file.
